Bone cement is used for the anchoring of prosthetic replacements in human bones. It is prepared by mixing a powder component (mainly consisting of polymethylmethacrylate beads and a polymerization catalyst) with a liquid component (mainly consisting of methylmethacrylate monomer) and is applied to the site of implantation by a caulking gun which is used to expel the bone cement mixture in a state of relatively high viscosity. For this purpose the mixed bone cement is filled into a syringe and is extruded by a piston. The power for driving the piston is produced by the action of the hand through a drive mechanism of the friction or ratchet type. In conventional bone cement caulking guns the handles are arranged in a simple kinematic pair, i.e., a pair of pivoted, relatively movable handles in which the position of the strongest fingers is unfavorable for delivering power to the piston.